Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electrical connector assemblies.
Various communication or computing systems use electrical connectors to transmit data signals between different components of the systems. An electrical connector may mechanically and electrically connect to a printed circuit board, for example. Often, differential pair signaling is used with respect to electrical systems. Typically, a differential pair includes a positive signal component and a negative signal component. Known connector assemblies may locate differential pairs in close proximity to one another. In doing so, however, the high speed signals transmitted by one differential pair may cross-talk or otherwise interfere with signals received by an adjacent differential pair, thereby degrading the performance of the connector assemblies and/or the systems in which the connector assemblies are used.
Known connector assemblies may be susceptible to cross-talk and interference between differential pairs at or near contact interfaces on a printed circuit board. High speed signals passing between a printed circuit board and a connector assembly may cross-talk or otherwise interfere with one another, which may degrade performance.
In general, as data rates continue to increase, there is a need to control electrical noise through electrical connector assemblies in order to achieve desired performance.